


Rivamika Halloween AUs

by LazyTrash



Series: Rivamika AUs [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining Mikasa, Romance, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyTrash/pseuds/LazyTrash
Summary: Just a collection of Rivamika drabbles/oneshots for Halloween. I'll try to update daily until Halloween 31 or Nov 1.(Update: I have failed)I'm open to requests, if y'all have any!~~~Prompt 1: Horror Video GamePrompt 2: Drunk VampiresPrompt 3: Carving PumpkinsPrompt 4: Costume PartyPrompt 5: Supernatural MatchmakingPrompt 6: Trick-or-Treating
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Series: Rivamika AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984861
Comments: 36
Kudos: 101





	1. Prompt 1: Horror Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikasa plays a horror video game by herself, with embarrassing results

In retrospect, playing a horror game in the dark by herself is not one of Mikasa’s most brilliant ideas. However, being a huge horror aficionado such as herself, that is one of the main reasons why she’s locked up in her room playing one of the scariest games— “Technically, it’s a teaser,” as Annie would say— from this decade, recommended to her by Annie and a traumatised Sasha and Eren. 

She wants to be scared, dammit.

But as her faceless character ventures deeper and deeper into the creepy, winding labyrinth of an abandoned house, Mikasa is kind of starting to regret, well, everything. “What the fuck,” she mutters to herself when she hears a baby start to cry somewhere in the distance. Opening the bathroom door, Mikasa glances inside and gasps when she catches a glimpse of a bloody… _thing_ on the sink.

“Gross,” she mutters before continuing on with the game.

She’s not sure how long she’s been playing, but as the seconds and minutes pass, Mikasa finds herself steadily getting more and more creeped out. The graphics of the game are amazing and detailed, and the atmosphere is just creepy. Although the layout is repetitive, she’s both creeped out and engaged enough for her not to really notice nor particularly care. 

In fact, so engaged is Mikasa in the game, that when she turns around just to check behind her, a shadowy figure standing under the flickering lights is all the warning she gets before a woman’s grey, gaunt face suddenly pops onto the screen.

“Ohmygod!” Mikasa shrieks, instinctively throwing the game controller at the TV screen and promptly falling on her arse, making a particularly loud thump. 

Mikasa stares at the game-over screen, simultaneously annoyed, pissed off, and amused all at once. Her head thunks on the floor. “Damn,” she says, a grin starting to form. While admittedly a little humiliating, that was a damn good scare. 

The running thump of footsteps catch her attention, and not a second after, rapid knocks threaten to knock her door down. “Mikasa?” Levi, her roommate, calls out urgently. She wonders if she’s imagining the worry in his voice. “Mikasa. What happened?”

 _‘Shit,’_ Mikasa thinks, _‘if I tell him what happened, he’ll never let me hear the end of it.’_ When Levi continues to bang at the door and yell for her, Mikasa wonders if she just stays quiet, he’ll let this pass and leave her alone to replay the game teaser again.

“Mikasa! I’ll break down this damn door if I have to! Open up! _Mikasa!”_

… it really doesn’t sound like Levi would leave her alone anytime soon.

Sighing, Mikasa quickly shuts off the TV and hides the game controller under her bed. Messing up her hair, Mikasa puts on her best grumpy, ‘just-rolled-out-of-bed,’ ‘why-are-you-bothering-me-you-fucker’ look and whips the door open.

Levi stands outside her door, hand frozen mid-knock. Mikasa briefly sees the panic in his face before it smooths out into relief and then boredom. “What the hell was that noise?” he demands, arms crossed.

Her face completely blank, she responds coolly, “What are you talking about?”

Levi’s eyes narrow into slits. “You screamed and then I heard a thump.” He scans her from head to toe, eyes momentarily lingering on her chest, before they snap back to her face. _Holy—_ was he _blushing?_ Mikasa is just about to tease him when a smirk slithers its way on his face, effectively putting the pin to the taunt on the tip of her tongue. 

“Don’t tell me you fell off your bed.”

“I didn’t,” Mikasa denies, perhaps a little too quickly.

Levi gives her one assessing look that's a tad too amused to her liking, before he suddenly shoulders past her, walking straight into her room. He scans her room, desk, closet, and bed, his eyes settling on the bed covers still on the floor.

Ah, shit.

“You fell off your bed,” he says, grinning, and lifts the bed covers in triumph as proof. Unfortunately, this reveals the controller she hastily hid under her bed a few moments ago, which Levi— damn him and his perception— immediately notices.

Double shit.

Levi picks the game controller up, then looks at the TV… where her PS4 sits, still on and lit up, albeit dimly.

_Triple shit._

Grinning, he turns to her. “You were playing a game. You got _scared._ You screamed and fell off your bed because you were _scared.”_

“I wasn’t scared,” Mikasa retorts. “I was _surprised.”_

Levi just stares at her before doubling over in full, blown-out laughter. If she isn’t so frustrated, Mikasa would be a little surprised and amazed. Levi isn’t really one for laughter. She, Eren, Armin, Hange, Petra, and everyone else in their mutual friend group have tried to make him laugh, to no avail. “I’m never letting you forget this. You know that, right?”

Mikasa hangs her head. “Yeah…” 

Levi laughs again. “Next time you play a horror game, please tell me so I can record your reaction.”

“No way in hell,” Mikasa says, shooing him out of her room. She shuts the door behind him, Levi’s chuckles echoing in their apartment, and Mikasa leans against the closed door. Head thumping against her door, Mikasa stares blankly up at her ceiling.

Goddammit, who knew that Levi had such a nice laugh?

Turning back to her console, Mikasa reboots the game and pretends that her heart is racing over her anticipation and not over the fact that somehow, someway, she had made Levi Ackerman laugh… and that hopefully maybe one day, she’ll find a way to make him laugh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the video game is pretty obvious to me, who's seen my friend get scared shitless over it years ago, but can anyone guess what game Mikasa is playing?


	2. Prompt 2: Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikasa and Levi are vampires, and both of them have the drawing skills of a toddler. (Prompt 100% not mine)

“I bet I look hot,” Mikasa says, staring up at the ceiling with glazed eyes.

“You’re not,” Levi shoots back, lying right through his fanged teeth. 

They’re both lying on the floor of Mikasa’s penthouse, drunk out of their minds. It’s a little known fact, but vampires can, in fact, get drunk. At least, this fact became true in the 1920s during the American Prohibition when Hange, one of the senior pure-blooded vampires, became interested enough in alcohol to begin, ahem… _experimenting._ They wouldn’t reveal the entire formula, just that it had a splash each of elven, fairy, and human blood— “All _willingly_ donated,” Hange added, offended, when Levi and Erwin confronted them about it.

Levi had only tried Hange’s alcohol once, back in the 1940s, when he’d come back from fighting in the second world war. He’d needed it to forget and drown in his sorrows, but the following experience had been so confusing and disorienting— for the life of him, he could _not_ remember what the hell happened and why he woke up with a half-shaved head and a tattoo on his bare arse. Seriously, what the hell was going through his drunk head?— that Levi swore never to touch that shit ever again. 

Until now, that is, when Mikasa knocked on his door a few hours ago and asked him if he wanted to drink with her as a “lowkey, Halloween hangout with the resident grumpy holiday Grinch.”

Never one to really turn her down, he said yes with a barbed insult of his own. 

And look where they fucking are right now. Giggling and high off their minds from Hange's vampire alcohol, on the furry rug in Mikasa’s swanky penthouse she’d gotten five years ago.

“How the hell did we even get to the subject of how your ugly ass looks?” Levi wonders aloud through the haze in his mind. He glances at Mikasa, and had his respiratory system still worked, his breath would’ve been taken away by how ethereal she looked in the moonlight.

Alright, Levi’s mind thinks. Besides making a vampire lose all their inhibitions and solid grasp on reality, Hange’s alcohol also has the potential to make one a sappy piece of shit. Duly noted. 

Mikasa taps her chin, lips pursed. Oh fuck, he should stop staring, _Levi, look anywhere else but her lips—_ “Well,” she slurs, “I think it might have to do with the fact you made a mean comment about my decision on buying that.” She points to a mirror located in the hallway leading to her bedroom.

Oh right. “Well it _was_ a stupid decision,” Levi says. “You don’t even need that thing.”

“I think it’s nice,” Mikasa says, defensive. "Not everything has to have a function, Levi."

Levi rolls his eyes skyward. Here they go again. “You can’t even see your own reflection, Mikasa. It was a waste of your money.”

“I’m a 200-plus-year old vampire with hordes of money, artefacts, and gold tucked away from prying eyes for my own, personal use. I have all the money in the world, Levi, and _that_ was _not_ a waste.”

“Yeah, well, I’m almost 600,” Levi mutters back childishly. “I have more money than you, and I _still_ wouldn’t buy that.”

“Your old age is showing, Levi,” Mikasa teases, poking his side. “You’re, like, a super-boomer or something.”

He levels her a funny look. Mikasa is not one to use contemporary slang, unless she uses it in an ironic, humorous manner, which, ironically, young adults in the 21st-century tend to often do. "Shit, brat," he tells her, "you’re pissed as hell."

“Thank god for Hange,” Mikasa crows, tipping back the bottle in her hands. He watches in morbid fascination and muted horror when she downs it in a flash. “Ahh,” she sighs, patting her stomach. “I hadn’t gotten sloshed since I was a human. Feels great.” Staring at the ceiling for a while, Mikasa suddenly says, head snapping towards him, “But seriously, Levi, how _do_ I look?”

“Like a brat.”

Her eyebrows furrow. “I’m serious, Levi.” Her face sobers slightly— well, as sober as it could; her glassy eyes sort of give her away. Flipping onto her stomach, she stares straight into his soul (if he even had one). “How do I look? I remember back when I was human, people told me that I looked like my mother.”

Ah, fuck, Hange’s alcohol really _does_ make vampires sappy sacks of shit. “Fine, I’ll draw you instead,” he says, huffing dramatically as he stands, pretending the room isn't swimming before his eyes. “Do you still have your drawing pads from when you went through your hippy artist phase?”

“That was _not_ a hippy phase!” Levi ignores her, walking across her apartment without another word. Mikasa stumbles after him, muttering in Japanese under her breath. “They’re in my study room, _bakatare.”_

“I don’t really appreciate being called an idiot,” Levi snaps, turning on his heels and whipping the door to the study open.

“I knew it. You _do_ watch anime.” Mikasa grins to herself, following him. “Fancy that. I got Levi Ackerman into anime. By any chance, did you watch the new season trailer for A—”

“Ugh,” he says, interrupting Mikasa. Leafing through piles and piles of paper and other shit on the table and bookshelves, Levi wrinkles his nose. “You’re a fucking mess, brat.”

Mikasa nods sagely, earlier conversation forgotten. “It’s something that doesn’t go away despite centuries of living.”

“You’re only 208. You’re a baby.”

 _“Don’t_ call me that. I’m not a baby.”

“Here it is,” Levi mutters, once again ignoring her, recovering a drawing pad from underneath everything. Flipping through it, he’s a bit surprised to see that it only has a few sketches of buildings and nature. He wonders if that’s all that’s left of Mikasa’s art phase. 

“I thought you made a living on your art for a couple decades.” 

A starving artist, or at least, what the humans would have called her. He’d seen some of her art before, and they were all very beautiful landscapes from her travels. Levi had even bought a couple himself, not that Mikasa is aware of that.

Mikasa shrugs as she follows him out of the study and back to the living room. “I moved on to different interests.” Understatement of the fucking century. From starving artist to resilient, cutthroat businesswoman, Mikasa now runs a prolific and really successful at-home business, which is why she bought this penthouse in the first place, to accommodate her needs. 

“Right,” Levi says, gripping a pencil he’d nabbed from the study. “Well, I’m going to try and draw you, so hold still brat.”

Mikasa blinks up at him before a rare, genuinely carefree smile crosses her face. “You’re going to draw me?”

If he still had blood, all of it would have come rushing up and flushing his cheeks red. “That’s what I said earlier, isn’t it? You getting deaf, brat? Maybe _you're_ the old one, not me.” 

Mikasa beams, still obviously drunk as fuck, before plopping onto the rug. Settling against the sofa, Levi begins to draw, paying careful attention to detail. Silence reigns for the next twenty minutes, until Mikasa begins to shift, getting impatient.

“What the hell is taking so long?” she demands.

“I’m _drawing._ Shut up.”

Mikasa glares at him, annoyed, but thankfully doesn’t say anything else. Finally putting the last fine details to his masterpiece, Levi holds his work up proudly. He looks at her, expectant.

Mikasa gapes, her mouth forming an oval.

“It’s good isn’t it?” Despite himself, Levi’s chest puffs in pride. “It looks a lot like you. I made sure of that.”

Mikasa turns paler, if possible. “Wh-what—”

“Obviously I've impressed you with my skills to the point of speechless awe. Perhaps _I_ should have been the starving artist, not you.”

Mikasa grabs the pad from his hands, whips the drawing around, and violently shakes it in his face. “You’re telling me that _that_ looks like _me?”_ she shrieks, stabbing a finger at the sketch. 

Levi looks closer at his drawing. Same cheek scar, same head shape, same black hair. “Yes. Practically carbon copies.”

“Levi, this looks nothing like me.”

He squints at his drawing again, then looks at Mikasa. 

Oh. 

“It… it looks great,” he says, with less conviction than before. 

“It looks like _shit.”_

Affronted, Levi steals the pad from her hands. “Let’s see _you_ draw then,” he challenges.

“I can’t,” Mikasa says huffily. “I can’t see myself in the mirror, remember? It's why I was asking in the first place— why _you_ offered in the first place.”

“Idiot, not _you. Me._ Draw me.”

Mikasa snorts, grabbing the drawing pad and flipping to a new page. “This is going to be easy,” she declares, looking up and every now and then to look at Levi as she sketches. “I wonder,” she says, tapping the pencil on her lips, “what everyone would say when they realize that Levi Ackerman can’t draw for the life of him.”

Levi’s eyes narrow. “I _can_ draw,” he insists. “I’m just drunk. It's Hange's alcohol's fault.”

“You were drawing me for more than thirty minutes and came up with _that._ No amount of sobriety would save your nonexistent drawing skills.”

Levi crosses his arms, glaring at her, silently willing her to burst into flames. Luckily, he doesn’t have to wait too long for her to finish, lest that she actually _will_ burst into flames and leave him mourning over her pile of ashes, and Mikasa hums, satisfied, before revealing her sketch of him.

This time, it’s Levi’s turn to gape. 

On the paper, where his eyes should be are two slits instead. His mouth, like his eyes, is a single straight line as well, and a curved upside-down ‘u’ makes up his nose. Two devil horns sit atop his hair, which really are just lines piled up on top of each other on a deformed circle that is his head. “What the fuck is this?” he demands, snatching the drawing pad to inspect how much Mikasa’s drawing sucks. He’s sort of forgotten how he looks like— centuries of being unable to look at his reflection tends to do that— but Levi knows that he definitely does not look like that. “That’s worse than my drawing.”

“So you admit your drawing sucks,” Mikasa states.

“I never said that.”

“You _said—”_

“Shut up, brat.”

They glare at each other some more before Mikasa releases a quiet little giggle. Levi could feel himself smile at the sound. 

“So we both suck at drawing,” Levi says before taunting her, “What would the others say when they realize Mikasa, former starving artist, can’t draw for the life of her?”

Mikasa rolls her eyes, but an easy grin spreads across her face. “I painted solely nature landscapes for a reason, Levi.”

“That sounds like an excuse.”

The corner of Mikasa’s mouth lifts in amusement. “Fine,” she says dramatically, once again proving to him that she's drunk to hell and back, throwing her arms up, that small little smile still on her face. “I admit it. I quit the art world because my style wasn’t quite up to standards.” 

_‘I thought they were pretty,’_ Levi thinks to himself, but he says aloud instead, “Hey at least you didn’t grow up to become a dictator. ...You're not thinking about taking over an entire continent, are you?”

Mikasa’s jaw drops. “You did _not_ just make a Hitler joke.”

“I know, and I’m totally going to hell for that. That is, if I even have a soul,” he deadpans. Mikasa shoves him in response. “Besides, I fought in that war. I’m entitled to throw in a few jokes every now and then.”

“I can see why you don’t have any human friends, you bellend,” Mikasa says. After a few moments, she grabs the drawing pad still in Levi’s hands and flips back to his drawing of her. She tilts it, eyes flicking over the abomination— alright _fine,_ Levi admits it, his drawing _sucks—_ before touching the raised scar on her cheek. “I got this when I was human,” she says distantly. “My ex-husband hit me across the cheek. His ring caught, hence the scar.”

Levi sits up straight, sobering instantly and good mood disappearing in a flash. He’d only heard of Mikasa’s abusive husband through Isabel, Hange, and Petra, the three vampires she is closest to, besides himself. Mikasa had never brought the subject up to him, until now. 

"He's a dick," Levi supplies, internally grasping at straws and inwardly cursing at his insensitivity. 

"He was," Mikasa agrees with a faraway frown. “At least you got one thing right,” she says after a while, rolling her eyes and pointing to the drawing. The building tension from the mention of her ex-husband promptly dissipates. “My hair is _not_ that messy.”

Levi glares at her again and flips to the page with Mikasa’s drawing of him. “Excuse me? And mine _is?”_ He points to the mess of lines atop his deformed head.

“We’ve already established we suck at drawing people, Levi,” Mikasa drolls. “I really wish we didn’t though. I want to know how I look. To remember how my _mom_ looks.”

Not wanting her to fall into a sad, depressive mood— a sad Mikasa is not a fun Mikasa— Levi suggests, “I should describe you then.” Right after he says the words, though, he feels immediate regret. Fuck him, if this won’t backfire and blow up in his face so easily.

Mikasa perks up, which makes him feel _somewhat_ better. “Really?”

Gulping away his nerves— how the fuck does he have _nerves,_ he’s a goddamn 600-year old vamp— Levi beckons her closer. “Well,” he starts, his subtly shaking hands tracing each feature, “your face is slender, pointed chin. You have pale, porcelain skin, and there’s a scar below your right eye caused by your asshole of an ex. But it also gives you a badass look. I'll give you that. Your eyes look black at first, but really, they’re grey, a striking shade between iron and ash. And your lips…” Levi’s throat dries, and he prays that Mikasa doesn’t notice the pause, the change in his voice. “Full and pink, like cherry blossoms.” His hands linger on her face. 

Surprisingly, Mikasa doesn't move away.

Mikasa stares at him with hooded eyes. “I’d say it’s my turn, then,” she murmurs, cupping his face with her slim hands. Tracing each of his features with a feather-light touch, she says, “Your bone structure is pretty sharp. I can see the faintest hints of scars healed over here and here.” Her fingers move along the length of his cheeks and across his nose, and it takes everything in Levi not to close his eyes. "But, it also gives you a badass look. I’ll give you that," she teases. "Your eyes are narrow and grey too, but there’s some blue mixed in, like chrome or the skies right after it rains and the sun begins to show.

"And your lips…" Their eyes meet, and Mikasa’s pink tongue unconsciously darts out. Drawn, Levi leans in closer unconsciously. Her next words are a whisper. ”Thin and narrow, but still very kissable.”

For as long as he’s lived, Levi lives and thrives on cold, hard logic. Every action he takes is deliberate, thoughtful, methodical, meticulous. His vampire nature only amplifies this, the centuries he's lived only refine this.

In this moment, he doesn’t think then. He doesn't _need_ to.

Levi surges forward and brings his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always write pining Levi


	3. Prompt 3: Carving Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi stresses over Mikasa's new hobby for Halloween— carving pumpkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH SORRY FOR THE LATE DRABBLE

“So, don’t freak out.”

Levi cautiously looks up from the newspaper at Mikasa’s words. “If you start the conversation with _that,_ do you honestly think that I _wouldn’t_ freak out?” 

“Yes,” Mikasa declares, stubborn as always. "Hopefully." She pauses. "Maybe."

Levi sighs. He loves Mikasa, really he does, but sometimes… “What is it now? Don’t tell me you left a mess in the living room again.”

“No.” Before Levi can breathe a sigh of relief though— last time that happened, he couldn’t scrape the fake blood off the carpet for _weeks—_ Mikasa continues, “It may be a bit worse.”

“What the hell did you do _this—”_ His words cut off immediately when Mikasa gestures to the kitchen, giving him a glimpse of her hand.

Her _bleeding_ hand.

The time it takes for Levi to cross the distance between him and Mikasa seems humanly impossible, but frankly, that isn’t even on his mind. “What the hell happened?” he demands, inspecting the cut and concerned over the fact that it won’t stop bleeding. “What the hell did you do, brat?”

“It looks worse than it actually does—”

“Your _hand_ is _bleeding!”_

“Yes, and I might need some stitches—”

“Oh you think?”

“But the pumpkins are _ruined!”_ Mikasa practically wails, as if it’s a tragedy worse than the large cut on her hand. 

Levi pauses, closes his eyes, and silently counts backward from ten. “... what?” he asks in the calmest tone of voice he could muster.

Mikasa actually has the gall to roll her eyes as she pulls him into the kitchen. On the counter sits three pumpkins of varying sizes. The two smaller pumpkins aren’t carved, but the biggest one has triangular eyes and a twisted, ugly mouth that’s really more of a crooked slit. 

“I’d already messed up with the smile and then the knife slipped, and I cut myself accidentally,” Mikasa says pointing to the _bloody knife._

Levi inhales deeply, this time mentally counting backwards from fifteen. “Mikasa,” he enunciates slowly, looking straight into her eyes, “your hand is still bleeding. We need to go to the emergency room.”

“It’s really not that bad, Levi,” Mikasa insists. “But Halloween night is right around the corner, and the decorations wouldn’t be complete without the pumpkins.”

Levi resists the urge to shake her because _seriously, this woman and her priorities._ He settles instead to yell at her face, repeating for the nth time, “Mikasa, your fucking _hand_ is bleeding! Fuck the pumpkins!” Her face would have been funny in literally any other circumstance. Grabbing her other wrist— the one without the _bleeding fucking hand—_ Levi pulls Mikasa into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. 

As he cleans her hand, he asserts, “Next year, I’ll take care of the pumpkins, dumbass.”

Mikasa frowns. “But I like carving pumpkins.”

Levi sighs. Decorating and carving pumpkins has always been one of Mikasa’s favorite things to do for Halloween. He doesn’t understand it, but he sees how much Mikasa loves doing it. “Fine,” he mutters, giving in. “But next time, don’t carve your fucking hands, brat.”

.

.

.

The next year and the year after that, and the year after that, Levi helps Mikasa carve the pumpkins for Halloween, mostly so she wouldn’t repeat the little accident from last year.

Interestingly enough, he even finds himself enjoying it. (Not that he'd ever admit it to Mikasa).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite happy with this one 😓 but I hope y'all enjoy it regardless


	4. Prompt 4: Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sasha forces Mikasa to change her costume this Halloween, and Mikasa quickly learns that a nefarious plot may be taking place when she realizes that she and Levi Ackerman are wearing matching costumes

“You are _not_ going as a cat again, Mika.” 

Mikasa shrugs, not really caring. “Shame you can't do anything about it,” she says lightly, voice muffled by the door between the two friends. A few moments later, she pokes her head out of her room, eyes narrowed. “Where did you put my costume, Sasha Blouse?” 

Sasha flashes her eyes at Mikasa innocently. “Oh,” she dithers, “I may have sold it online a week ago.”

The brunette winces when Mikasa’s door slams open. _“What?!_ What do you mean by that, Sasha?”

The too innocent smile quickly turns sheepish. “Before you get mad at me—”

“Way too late for that, Sasha.”

“I have a good reason!” Sasha yelps, scuttling backwards as Mikasa menacingly steps closer to the brunette.

Mikasa stops and crosses her arms. “I’m listening.” Her foot taps impatiently against the floor.

Sufficiently cowed, Sasha fiddles with her fingers. “Well, it’s just that you’ve been going out as a cat for the past five years that even _Jean_ is getting tired of looking at you—”

“That is _not_ a good reason, Sasha.”

“It is to me!” argues Sasha before delving dramatically into her long explanation, “My reputation as costume designer and budding makeup artist is at risk here, Mikasa! I mean look at me.” Sasha aggressively gestures to the literal potato sack she’s wearing. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to make boring brown burlap both aesthetically pleasing _and_ realistic enough to resemble a sack of potatoes? Do you have any idea how hard it was to make the styrofoam potatoes without _eating_ them?” Mikasa opens her mouth, but Sasha isn’t finished. 

“For Maria's sake I’m going as a _potato sack_ this year, and I’ve been a hot dog with all the fixings, spicy mayo bacon hamburger, slice of combo pizza, and Cinderella. All you’ve been going through all these years— **_five_** _years, Mikasa—_ is a damn, boring cat. Hell you’re not even a cat, you just dress up in black and put on some cat ears and that’s it, no tail! 

“And you, Mikasa, as my best friend representing _me,_ you are no longer allowed to go out as a cat! Never again! Not for our last year in uni! Be creative for once! I swear on Maria that I’ll— _oh my god, stop laughing, Mikasa, I’m serious.”_

Mikasa bites her lip. “I’m not… laughing.”

“You were,” Sasha insists.

“Sasha…” Mikasa’s lip twitches before she bites her bottom lip again. “Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah,” the brunette admits, turning red. “But don’t think for one second that I’m letting you go out as a cat ever again, Mikasa.”

“You’re really not going to let this go, are you?”

“My _reputation_ is at stake!” shrieks Sasha, waving her arms wildly in the air.

Pursing her lips, Mikasa gives in despite her reservations, especially when Sasha starts to look at her with wide, puppy eyes. Dammit, Sasha. That wasn’t a fair move! 

“What…” Mikasa struggles to get the words out. “What do you have in mind?”

“Yay, _Mika!_ Thank you, thank you, thank you!” It takes Sasha two large leaps to close the distance between the two girls when she tackles Mikasa, wrapping her arms tightly around the Asian girl. Just as quickly as she had attacked Mikasa, Sasha detangles herself from the mess of limbs and pulls Mikasa into the brunette’s room. 

There, two costumes lay on her bed.

Sasha skips over to the costumes, pointing. “You’re either wearing the sexy nurse costume I bought for you last year, or this.” 

Mikasa stares. “This is a shitty ultimatum, Sasha.”

“Hey, at least I’m giving you a choice.” 

Mikasa takes one look at the sexy nurse costume— that wouldn’t even cover her _arse—_ shivers, and tells Sasha flatly, “I am _not_ going to be caught dead with that on.” 

Sasha smiles, rather evilly too, if one were to ask Mikasa. Somehow, she suddenly feels like she’d walked right into Sasha’s trap. “Well then,” Sasha declares, holding the other costume up, “looks like you’ll have to wear this instead.” 

“Do I have to?”

“Again, either sexy nurse or…”

“You’re really not giving me much of a choice here, Sasha.”

Sasha shrugs, bright, triumphant grin on her face. “Oh shush. Now get over here, Mika, I need to do your make-up for the party!” She rubs her hands together as the pure regret overtakes Mikasa’s face. “Time to put those skills I’ve learned from all those beauty gurus on Youtube to the test!”

Mikasa barely stifles a groan and her desire to bash her head in. 

“This is going to be a terrible night,” she groans into her hands, giving in to her exuberant friend and mentally readying herself for a long, long night of preparation. 

* * *

Mikasa stares at herself in the mirror of Sasha’s room, fiddling with a small, plastic flower embroidered into the bodice. Just a few minutes earlier, right when Sasha was putting the finishing touches on their costumes, their other friends had arrived at their house. Oddly flustered, Sasha began to throw a flurry of orders to Mikasa’s face, namely about what to do with her costume.

“At least I got into this earlier,” Mikasa mutters, smoothing down the swaths of fabric of the rather elaborate but beautiful dress. She repeats the action, this time appreciating the smoothness of the sheer fabric. Sighing, Mikasa straightens the rather elaborate crown of flowers and twisting lacquered wood on her head and brushes her now-wavy hair behind her ears, cursing under her breath when some more sparkles transfer onto her fingers.

“I should’ve drawn the line with the sparkles.”

Still, there’s not much Mikasa can do now. Wondering when Sasha had turned into such a manipulative friend and lamenting the fact that she hadn’t fought back, Mikasa turns to the bed where the clear, iridescent wings sit and puts them on. She turns to the mirror again and executes a twirl, reluctantly marveling at the way the dress flares out around her. She wonders whether Sasha bought this or if the brunette made it herself.

 _‘Why the hell would she go this far to make a costume for me this Halloween?’_ Mikasa ponders, grabbing the heels near the door. Strapping the ridiculously tall heels on, Mikasa takes a few moments to walk back and forth until her gait becomes much more fluid with the walking death traps. 

Sighing once again, Mikasa leaves Sasha’s room. All her friends are downstairs, and even from up here, she can clearly hear Jean and Eren arguing about which costume is better. She can hear Sasha chattering with Connie and Armin about— oh Maria, did Sasha _just_ mention her name?

“You better not be talking about me, Sasha!” warns Mikasa.

There’s a brief moment of silence before Sasha yells back, “I was just saying how hot you are, Mikasa! We might actually win a contest this time ‘round!”

 _‘Contest my ass,’_ Mikasa thinks. There’s definitely more to this story than Sasha’s telling her, especially since it seems like she'd changed her tune from a few hours ago.

“Hurry up, Mika! We need to meet with Hange and the others soon!”

“With these heels? Do you want me to snap my _neck_ going down these stairs?”

“Mika!” Sasha whines. “Please? I want to show you off to the others!”

Sighing for the nth time this night, Mikasa slowly descends the stairs, preparing herself for the humiliation she’d face from the others.

In the living room, she can see Sasha standing with Connie and Armin; Eren and Jean are glaring at each other, backs facing the stairs. As Mikasa descends, trying valiantly not to step on the dress, a hush falls over the other five, Eren and Jean too busy with tearing each other into shreds with elementary school taunts.

“Whoa, Mikasa,” Armin says, grinning at his longtime friend. His words catch Eren and Jean’s attention, the two boys turning around to see Mikasa standing at the foot of the stairs. Their mouths promptly drop, stunned, the taunt Eren was about to direct to Jean dying in shock. Jean, on the other hand, turns a bright shade of red, the tips of his ears going pink.

“You look hot!” Connie exclaims, mouth wide open. “I think Le—”

Mikasa’s eyes narrow as Sasha not-so-subtly elbows Connie, loudly stating with a tight grin on her face, “I told you she looks great.”

“How did you manage to convince her, Sasha?” Eren asks, quickly getting a hold of his shock. 

“I had to sell her cat costume to narrow down her choices,” Sasha says proudly. “Got twenty bucks out of it, too.”

“Sweet.” Connie looks at Sasha with a delighted beam. “We should get some burgers.”

Mikasa cocks her hips, placing her hands on them. “No. We don’t have the time.”

“Aww, Mika, you just don’t want people to look at you.”

 _“Exactly,”_ Mikasa says, throwing her arms up. “Let’s go. If we hurry, we might be able to slip into the party without getting attention.”

Mikasa hears Connie mumble to Sasha, “Bet— she just wants to see Levi.” 

Annoyed, she glares at the two, who look back at her with deer-in-the-headlights looks. “I _do not,”_ she emphasises, “want to see that damn _shortie.”_

This time, Sasha says something to the others Mikasa can’t quite hear, but their resulting little giggles are enough to set her on edge.

Son of a bitch, what did she just unknowingly sign her life away to?

* * *

“People won’t stop staring at me,” Mikasa whispers to Eren and Armin, grasping the two boys’ arms tighter and pulling them closer to her. They’re walking behind Sasha, Connie, and Jean, on their way to frat row, where the infamous Rose Halloween party is held every year. “I don’t like it.”

Eren and Armin exchange looks. “It’s because you look amazing, Mikasa,” Armin assures her, squeezing her arm in solace. "Seriously, you look beautiful."

“I look like I walked straight out of a storybook!” she hisses.

Eren snorts. “And that’s a bad thing?” he drolls. “I mean look at me.” He gestures down to himself. “I’m dressed as a punk from the early 2000s. If anything, they’re probably staring at _me_ and how weird I look.”

“So not much different from everyday life,” Armin teases. Eren protests, offended, swatting at Armin only to be obstructed by Mikasa, who pulls the brunet back and away from the blond.

“Thanks, Mikasa,” Armin says with a chuckle, beaming at the other girl. 

“I hate it when you two gang up on me,” Eren grumbles.

“I think it’s great,” Armin says, “since Mikasa’s the one who always has your back. Besides, we didn't gang up on you. Not this time, at least.”

Frowning, Mikasa pokes Armin’s side. “Hey, I’ve got your back too, you know.”

Armin grins, linking his arm with hers. “I know.”

The trio jump when they hear Sasha suddenly shriek in excitement, the girl masquerading as a sack of potatoes darting forward to tackle Hange, who’s dressed as a mad scientist. Behind the two reuniting friends, in varied outfits and attires, are Mike, Moblit, Erwin and… Levi. 

“Oh fuck,” Mikasa grumbles, slowing down. “Hide me.”

Armin and Eren exchange glances Mikasa can’t quite decipher before grabbing hold of both Mikasa’s arms and pulling her forward to stand with the others. “Sorry, Mikasa,” Armin says. “But you can’t hide for the rest of the evening.”

 _“Especially_ not for our last year here,” Eren adds. 

“Traitors,” Mikasa growls. 

“... a shame Petra and the others couldn’t make it, but y’all look great, Hange!” Sasha is saying, pulling away from the literal mad scientist. “Everything goin’ great so far?”

Hange excitedly says something that’s too low for Mikasa to hear before the two friends turn to her. “Mikasa!” Hange yells with a terrifyingly wide grin on their face. “You look gorgeous!” Turning to their friends, they ask pointedly, “Doesn’t she?” Mike and Moblit nod in agreement, smiling at Mikasa politely.

Erwin smiles at her, ever the charming man. “You look good Mikasa,” he says before nudging the shorter man next to him. Mikasa wonders if that was just a figment of her imagination.

“Tch.” Levi scoffs, and Mikasa finally turns her full attention to the older but shorter man.

She'd been wondering why the hell Sasha so desperately wanted Mikasa to change her outfit this year. With one look at Levi and his costume, realization dawns.

Levi wears a dark green tunic that fashioned to look like it's made of leaves, and a dark sash with silver threads running along it is tied around his waist. A dark cloak made of furs and feathers hangs on his shoulders, while a crown of twisted wood in a style akin to hers sits on his head. On his back are silvery wings made with a material similar to the wings Mikasa is wearing. Dark eyeliner lines his narrow eyes, bringing out the cool, gunmetal-blue.

Levi looks good. Beautiful. Striking. _Regal._

With one look at Levi's costume, Mikasa knows who Levi is dressed as, and with that single look, Mikasa knows she’s not just any regular, nondescript fairy, either.

“I’m the fucking queen of the fairies,” Mikasa curses under her breath. She’s too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice Eren, Armin, and Sasha exchange grins and a discreet fist bump.

Instead, she looks at Levi, who’s staring back at her in incredulity and another unrecognisable emotion in those gunmetal blue eyes.

* * *

Right when they arrive at the large yard near frat row, the costume contest had already begun. What happened next is too fast and hectic for Mikasa to remember the specifics, but one second she’s standing with Armin, Eren, and Sasha, the next she’s being pushed forward towards the stage with Levi. Due to their elaborate costumes, everyone gathered in the yard quickly notices the two and soon, claps and chants fill the air, urging for them to participate. 

And that is how Mikasa and Levi find themselves joining the 48th Annual Rose University Costume Contest. 

In the contest, there are three main categories: singles, couples, and groups. Despite the two’s protests, the hosts place Mikasa and Levi into the couples category. As the time comes for them to show off their costumes, Mikasa couldn’t quite look Levi in the eyes as the two model their costumes.

The crowd, dissatisfied with the stiffness between the two, begin to chant, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Eyes wide, Mikasa glances at Levi, close to panicking.

Without another word, Levi places a protective arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he yells to the crowd, “Not with you fucking perverts watching!”

The crowd jeers back, mostly playful, but the hosts turn the attention back to the contest, thanking them and moving on to the next couple. Mikasa’s mind, meanwhile, is going straight into overdrive because _holy shit, Levi’s arm is still around her damn waist, and it doesn't seem like he's letting go anytime soon._

Mikasa's not quite sure she hates it either. 

After what feels like an eternity and a half, the contest nears its end. Despite Levi and Mikasa’s elaborate, beautiful costumes, the couple dressed as Jon Snow and Daenerys win, (truthfully, it was their dog dressed as a tiny dragon who won everyone’s hearts).

“It’s so unfair!” Sasha whines when Levi and Mikasa rejoin them. “They should’ve joined the group category instead!”

Jean nods. “You would’ve won, Mikasa,” he says. “Everyone liked your costume.”

“It was biased,” Eren agrees, grumbling. “Doesn’t help that everyone loves Game of Thrones too.”

“Aww, don’t be sad, everyone,” Hange chirps, throwing their arms around Sasha and Eren. “We have the rest of the night to gorge ourselves with alcohol, food, and candy!”

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind some alcohol,” Levi says, and with that everyone begins to leave for the main party.

Much later, in the campus’s largest frat house, Mikasa stays a little further away from the crowd, feeling a little out of her depth. It’s only been an hour since the contest, but she’s been approached by so many people bearing compliments to her costume and how she and "her boyfriend" should've won, she began to lose count at around thirty-four. Not one for attention, Mikasa instead chooses to hang back, near the walls, wanting desperately to blend in.

“So I’m guessing your friends forced you to wear that, too,” a deep, bored voice says next to her. 

Mikasa doesn’t have to turn around to know who it is. Inclining her head, Mikasa explains, “Sasha even went as far to sell my cat costume online.”

Levi snorts. “Good. It was getting a little boring to see you as a cat every Halloween.” He doesn’t say anything else, and despite the loud music beating their ears, an awkward silence befalls them. 

Levi and Mikasa, to say the least, aren’t the _closest_ of friends. They’d met because of Eren, who had Levi as his graduate tutor in the school’s program for those who are in or in the danger of academic probation.

In freshman year, Eren had been failing literature spectacularly, along with his rhetoric writing and introductory French classes. The university assigned Levi to Eren, having opted in the academic help program for the extra money he’d make as a tutor. 

Worried about the fact that Eren would come home late at night and refused to explain why, Mikasa freaked out and followed her adoptive brother to a nondescript coffee shop one night. Taking one look at the older male dressed to his nines, Mikasa heavily misjudged the situation, confronting them and hurling accusation after accusation. Utterly mortified, Eren tried to object and stop Mikasa to no avail, until Levi stood, absolutely annoyed and pissed, and argued back, shooting some caustic insults of his own. Thankfully, the Starbucks staff intervened before the argument could escalate into something more physical, but the damage was already done.

Although Eren had explained his situation with the grades and Levi’s job as his tutor, the first impression Mikasa and Levi had of each other defined a majority of their antagonistic relationship. Granted, throughout the years, as Eren introduced their group to Levi, Erwin, Hange, and the other graduate friends, Mikasa and Levi’s relationship cooled down slightly. Still, the belligerent, strong-headed attitudes and competitive streaks both Levi and Mikasa have kept the two on their toes and often butted heads, even as their two friend groups began to hang out with each other more often, mostly through laser tag or paintball games. 

Somehow, someway, Mikasa and Levi would always be in the same team, and each time, they'd destroy the other team. So good were they together in fact, the others quickly teamed up to form one large team against the partnership. Each time, Mikasa and Levi would win. In fact, it was in these games that the two raven-haired, stubborn assholes finally admitted to their respective friends that yeah, maybe the other wasn’t too bad, "y’know."

Mikasa clears her throat, uncomfortable with the tension between the two. “Do you get the feeling that this was on purpose, and not just so we can finally win the contest?” she asks as she gestures to their costumes, her eyebrows raising when she catches a glimpse of Sasha and Hange staring at the two for half a second.

"Obviously. The choice of costume made it clear." Levi snorts. “Oberon and Titania,” he says dryly. “Famous for their tumultuous relationship.”

“They were married too,” Mikasa blurts out before she could really think over her words.

The corners of Levi’s lips tip up enigmatically and not for the first time since she's known him, Mikasa wonders what he’s thinking about. He inclines his head, hair brushing over his eyes. “Indeed they were,” Levi murmurs, and Mikasa wonders if she imagined the way his eyes quickly flick over her figure. 

Suddenly, Levi leans closer, and Mikasa is pleasantly surprised as she takes in his aromatic sandalwood scent. “I think we should have some more fun with this,” he murmurs, a playful note in his voice, “mess around with them a bit.”

Despite her reservations towards Levi Ackerman, Mikasa slyly grins at the older male, liking the idea. “What did you have in mind?”

Levi’s eyes flicker to the side, towards where Hange, Sasha, Eren, Armin, Connie, Jean and Erwin stand huddled together, eyes no doubt on the two of them. Mikasa doesn't have to turn around to know that all of them are whispering excitedly amongst themselves, curious and freaking out over what the couple would do next.

Levi bows with a flourish of his hand, palm up. “We should dance, my queen,” he intones with a smirk, eyes meeting hers, and Mikasa suddenly finds herself liking the color of gunmetal blue.

“Perhaps we should, my king,” Mikasa returns with a mischievous smirk of her own and takes his hand.


	5. Prompt 5: Supernatural Matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which kitsune Mikasa and mummy (not a zombie) Levi are founders of an underground matchmaking business in their school, and their friends try to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out writer's block and having an unexpectedly busy schedule is enough to throw me off my writing goals. Sorry everyone :( I'll try to write another prompt up later as an apology.
> 
> haha on that note happy Halloween! 🎃

Their “business” technically started on a Tuesday. 

To be fair, it wasn’t as if Mikasa and Levi purposefully _set off_ to start a secret business matchmaking their classmates. It just sort of happened that way. 

See, one of Mikasa’s closest friends, Armin Arlert— the school’s resident unicorn and creature everyone must protect— had confided to her his crush on Annie Leonheart, another one of Mikasa’s friends. Mikasa being Mikasa, a _kitsune_ dedicated to her loved ones, immediately concocted a plan to get precious Armin with the introverted and loyal Annie, a gryphon. 

A plan that inexplicably involved Levi, the powerful centuries-old mummy who’d just been reanimated within the last decade— “I am _not_ a fucking zombie, get your damn facts straight, you worthless excuse of a supernatural being,” the menacing creature would correct, to the terror of anyone who’d made that mistake in the first place— and Mikasa’s worst enemy. 

The two would later emphasise that Levi had just stumbled into the plan by accident and was sworn into secrecy by the _kitsune—_ “That’s what you get for meddling, Levi,” Mikasa would taunt— but everyone else would whisper and gossip that it was, in fact, because the two were _dating._ However, no one could confirm this, and based on the arguments the two were always in, it was safe to say that maybe the _kitsune_ and mummy were not together as a couple.

Regardless of dating rumors, the student populations of Trinity Rose School for Supernatural Beings quickly came to know about Mikasa and Levi’s successful efforts to get Armin and Annie together. Once they got over their fears of the two— Mikasa and Levi were notorious for their Arctic-cold demeanours and competitive, aggressive personalities— students of different supernatural natures came to either one of the two asking for help. 

And thus, after the successful pairing of Armin and Annie, the Ackerman Matchmaking Pair at Trinity Rose was officially (albeit a little reluctantly) founded— success rate unknown, but said to be near 100%. Suffice to say, due to their business’s success in getting most couples together (they were brutally honest if the two felt like a pair wouldn't work out), the Ackermans quickly shot in popularity and became everyone’s favorite people in the school. 

In fact, so popular and adored were they that some creatures heavily suggested to try and get the two together. Namely, Mikasa and Levi Ackerman’s friends.

Which is why Sasha, Armin, Eren, Annie, Connie, a reluctant Jean, Hange, Erwin, Petra, Oluo, Erd, Gunther, Isabel, and Furlan are currently gathered in the common room of the animal hybrids' suite, plotting. 

“I think we should just lock them in a room,” Furlan suggests, floating upside down along with his sibling Isabel. 

“Either Levi or Mikasa could just kick the door down,” Annie says, her golden wings ruffling as Armin snuggles closer to her. “Plus, they’ll know immediately that something’s up.”

“Annie’s right,” says Hange. “We need to be subtle about this.”

“I just don’t think we should try and matchmake them.” Jean shifts as he says this, his tail flicking back and forth. Out of all them, he’s the one who’s most unwilling in trying to get the two intimidating creatures together.

“Please.” Connie scoffs, tsking. “You’ve had a hard-on for Mikasa since forever, Jean.” Here, Eren's face twists in absolute disgust but surprisingly doesn't say anything else. “You just want her all to yourself and not share her with Levi.”

The tips of Jean's pointed ears turn red. "Mikasa isn't an item or possession, Connie," he retorts, glaring at his friend. "It's just that Levi and Mikasa are _good_ with matchmaking…."

"And we're not?" Sasha finishes, popping a fry in her mouth.

Jean nods, gesturing wildly. “They’ll see through anything. I’m pretty sure that they know about people _wanting_ them to get together, and what better way to get two people together than through their friends?”

“Which is why we should be careful,” Armin says. Glancing at Erwin, the two nod. 

“Here’s what we should do…”

* * *

“Mikasa!”

The _kitsune’s_ ears swivel around before Mikasa turns to see her adoptive brother run up to her. “Mikasa, hey,” he says, taking a deep breath. “I was thinking—”

Mikasa’s eyebrows furrow, and she reaches out, touching Eren’s face gently. “Don’t hurt yourself, Eren,” she says, a note of worry in her voice.

Eren gapes at Mikasa for half a second before pursing his lips as his adoptive sister chuckles quietly under her breath. “Real funny, Mikasa. But as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, you and Levi should try and get Sasha and Niccolo together.”

Mikasa tilts her head, pondering over her brother’s request. “The human cook?” Niccolo is one of the few humans in the campus, a recent graduate student hired by the Trinity Rose School administrators due to his extensive knowledge on the preferred foods of different mythical creatures. Ever since his experimental buffet aimed towards every student in the school, Niccolo became yet another beloved figure amongst the supernatural populations in the entire campus. 

“Yes. That Niccolo.”

Mikasa observes her brother, watching him shift under her gaze. “And why are you suggesting this all of a sudden?” she asks lightly.

 _‘Oh shit,’_ Eren thinks to himself, thanking the lucky stars that Mikasa isn’t a mind-reader. He fumbles desperately for an excuse when Levi unknowingly saves him.

“Oi, brat, why the hell are you blocking my locker?” 

“Levi, sir!” Eren yelps, back snapping up straight as he addresses the much older and powerful being. “I was just talking to my sister.”

“I can see that,” Levi says, crossing his arms. His foot taps the floor impatiently. “Why the hell are you still in front of my locker, idiot?”

“Sorry,” Eren sputters, rushing to stand behind Mikasa before thinking deeply for a few moments and taking a few steps to stand next to her. 

Mikasa glares at the undead man. “Don’t bully him, Levi.”

“I wasn’t bullying him,” Levi replies blithely, opening his locker. “He was just in my way.” He bends down, grabbing a few supplies and textbooks from his backpack, and places them in his locker. “Now, I’m assuming you’re here on matchmaking business, brat?”

Eren blinks at Levi. “How’d you know that?”

“Why else would you see your sister?”

Eren winces at the jab and massages his neck, guilty. He glances at Mikasa who shrugs, her seemingly unconcerned disposition betrayed by the blush coloring her cheeks. “Um anyways,” Eren stutters, shuffling his feet. “I was just… asking Mikasa….” He mumbles the rest of the sentence.

Levi scowls, foot flying forward in an attempt to kick Eren, though Mikasa swiftly blocks it with her own leg. “Speak up, brat,” Levi says, shooting another glare at Mikasa.

“I was asking Mikasa if she… if you and her could possibly matchmake Sasha and Niccolo?”

Levi crosses his arms. “Is that a question or a demand?”

Eren trembles and visibly gulps. “A… a demand?”

Levi’s narrow eyes narrow even further, and he takes a step forward. “Why the hell are you _demanding_ your sister anything, you discourteous brat?”

Eren whimpers and takes several steps backward, wringing his hands as he splutters through an incoherent explanation. Luckily, Mikasa takes pity on him, pulling Eren behind her. Turning towards Levi, she says, “He wants us to get Sasha and Niccolo together.”

Levi’s eyebrow raises, sceptical. “The human cook? Why all of a sudden?”

Mikasa shrugs, and both Ackermans turn to look at Eren. The werewolf wets his lips before explaining, “It’s just so agonizing to see them pining after each other, y’know? So me, Connie, Jean, and Armin agreed that _I_ ask _you_ for help since me and Mikasa share the same free period.”

Mikasa and Levi exchange looks. “Well,” Mikasa says, “Eren’s not wrong. Sasha’s been pining after Niccolo ever since he released the weekly buffet for his graduate capstone project a few years ago.” 

“Ah.” Levi shuts his locker and leans against his shoulder. Sharing a look with Mikasa, Levi sighs before conceding with an incline of his chin. “Alright, fine. I guess we’ll take it.” Taking out a notepad from somewhere in his various pockets, he flips to an empty page and jots something down. 

Mikasa leans forward to look at what Levi wrote. “Alright,” she says to Eren, giving a brief nod, “we’ll see what we can do.”

* * *

“I have no idea how that worked,” Eren whispers to Armin as they and everyone else follow the two Ackermans. “I thought for sure they’d know Sasha and Niccolo were already dating. Thank Maria they’ve kept it a secret.” Eren shivers. “Eugh, what I would do to erase my memory of that day…” he mutters to himself. 

“This is why I told you to ask Mikasa for help with Historia, instead” Armin mutters, rolling his eyes when Eren sputters. 

“Sh-shut up!” he growls. “Besides, Historia and Ymir are dating. That wouldn't work out.”

“I don’t care about your unrequited love, Eren,” Hange hisses, waving the two friends back deeper into the bush. “Now shut up you two and listen to what they’re saying.”

“We’re really close to them,” Jean whispers. “I’m pretty sure they know we’re here.”

“There’s no way,” Isabel pipes up, poking her transparent head out of Annie’s shoulder. “Hange, Erwin, and Armin brought a magic cloaking device they made that subtly neutralises the supernatural magical fields both Mikasa and Levi share as magic users.”

“I have no idea what you just said, but I think that means we’re safe?” Connie looks at the trio in question, hopeful. 

“We should be,” Armin says lightly. “There’s also always the chance that the magic abatement is enough for Mikasa and Levi to sense that something is amiss.”

“That doesn’t sound reassuring,” Connie mutters, seemingly shrinking even more into himself, as if hoping the Ackermans wouldn't notice him.

“Oh shit,” Furlan says, gaining everyone’s attention. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ abort the mission, abort the mission. They’re looking directly at the bush you guys are in.”

“Everyone run!” Hange shrieks into the headset in panic. “Run! They can’t see us anyway!”

“What about the mission—”

“Just run!”

* * *

Levi and Mikasa watch as their friends scatter in different directions, both raven-haired beings in varied levels of amusement and bewilderment.

“So it really is a set-up,” Mikasa murmurs, sipping from the water cup, twitching lips the only indication of her amusement.

“Told you so.” Levi snorts as he shakes his head, giving her a side glance. 

“Well, this was a waste of time.”

“Not really,” Levi argues, and their eyes meet. “We can enjoy our time together alone, for now.”

After a while, Mikasa grins. “Honestly,” Mikasa says, intertwining her fingers with Levi. “I’m surprised they don’t know we’re dating. It’s not like we’ve ever tried to hide it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can kinda see this becoming a multi-chap fic later on


	6. Prompt 6: Trick-or-Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikasa and Levi are dating and planning on going out to trick-or-treat with her little brother, Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S LATE BUT HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE

They met two years ago, after Levi lost a bet with his friends and had to pretend to be a scarecrow out in the lawn in order to randomly scare some treat-or-treaters. This, unfortunately, included Eren and Armin, Mikasa’s younger adoptive brother and his friend. 

While a whole ‘nother story on its own, the experience did not leave Levi or Mikasa with a good first impression of each other. Ever the protective older sister, Mikasa was not at all happy when Levi’s little prank caused the two four-year-olds to bawl their eyes out, traumatised. On the other hand, Levi, already feeling a bit guilty by making two toddlers cry, didn’t really appreciate the words and guilt-trip Mikasa mercilessly put him through.

Still, it had been one night, albeit unpleasant, and Levi was willing to put it behind him and forget about it… that is, until he found out that Mikasa was a close friend of Hange’s  _ and _ a close neighbour. Which, unfortunately, meant Levi would occasionally see her around the neighbourhood and in social gatherings Hange would invite the raven-haired woman to. (When Levi confronted them about it, Hange claimed, “She’s great, Levi. I thought you two would make good friends. Or maybe,” they said with a knowing grin, “something even more.”)

Suffice to say, things between the two became a little… awkward.

Then, one night, the strained relationship between the two changed. 

Levi was left alone in the house, choosing to stay behind catching up on work while Erwin, Hange, Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther went out to watch a new movie. About an hour of typing and stressing, the doorbell was both an annoyance and a welcome respite.

Initially, he thought it was his friends, but it didn’t quite make sense— everyone had their own pair of keys, and even if everyone forgot to bring theirs, Erwin always brought his with him. Plus, his friends wouldn’t ring the doorbell just once and wait; Hange would press it three times consecutively before pounding on the door and screaming until someone let them in, while the others would press it twice and knock their special knock that would let others know who they were. 

The moment Levi opened the door, he was met with the somehow adorable sight of a flustered Mikasa Ackerman rocking a sleeping Eren and Armin back and forth. Obviously not seeing him fully, Mikasa launched into a flurry of words, “Hange, I’m so sorry, but can you please, please,  _ please, _ watch over Eren and Armin for a little bit I need to…” Her voice trailed off once she realised who, exactly, had opened the door.

“Levi,” she said blankly. “Um… sorry, but where’s Hange?”

Levi crossed his arms, feeling a bit out of his element. “They’re with the others,” he explained. “Out, watching a movie.” When Mikasa just continued to stare, he added uselessly, “I think it’s called  _ Parasite?” _

He watched as Miaksa visibly gulped. “That’s a good movie,” she said, and the two plunged into an awkward silence immediately after.

A gust of cool wind hit Levi in the face, and the man barely stopped himself from hitting his palm against his head. Holding the door wide open, he said, “Come in. It’s cold outside, and you wouldn't want the kids to get a cold.”

Mikasa licked her lips, her eyes darting from him to the inside of the house before tucking her chin behind her scarf. “Thank you,” she muttered.

Once they were inside, Mikasa slipped out of her shoes as if it were instinctual and explained, “I’m sorry for the sudden visit, Levi. It’s just… I need to buy some groceries for tomorrow and supplies for… for a project I’m working on.” 

He was just about to offer to help babysit the two toddlers when Levi realised that since he and Mikasa didn’t really know each other very much, the offer could be a little weird. Instead, he grabbed his keys. “What do you need? I can buy it for you.”

Mikasa’s jaw dropped before she shut it again. Levi watched her, bemused by her reaction. Normally, she was so composed. “Er,” she said, tongue darting out to lick her lips. Unbidden, his eyes followed every move. “I really don’t want to inconvenience you.”

Levi snorted, rolling his eyes. “You’ve inconvenienced me the day we met, brat.” Once the words were out, though, Levi realized how rude his words were— even if their first meeting was a little rough, what she did didn’t warrant those words. He even felt the slightest nudge of regret. 

He opened his mouth, just about ready to take them back when Mikasa’s entire stance relaxed. Still holding on to Eren and Armin, Mikasa threw him a half-lidded, unimpressed look. The only indication he had that she wasn’t offended was the way her lip twitched. 

“Only because you made my little brother and his friend cry, heartless ass.” Levi rolled his eyes, his chest somehow feeling lighter. “Anyways, are you sure this won’t… inconvenience you? Well, other than the fact that my presence in general does.” 

“You won’t,” Levi assured her. “Just don’t forget to pay me back.”

Mikasa sent him a relieved smile. A brief thought of how pretty she looked when she smiled flicked through Levi’s mind, but he shook it away. “Thank you, Levi,” Mikasa said softly, fiddling with her scarf.

Levi shrugged, his outer countenance unaffected while his heartbeat quickened underneath his ribs. “Don’t make this weird, brat. Now, tell me what I need to buy.”

After retrieving the things Mikasa needed at the shops, Levi insisted that she stay a while, especially since Eren and Armin had woken up from their sleep. Obviously feeling a bit guilty for interrupting his own time, before leaving,Mikasa cooked him and his friends some aglio e olio and katsudon. He’d half expected her to burn the kitchen down, but was pleasantly surprised when he tasted the two dishes. Levi wouldn’t tell Mikasa until later, when they started dating, but he’d hidden most of the food in his own room’s fridge, saved just for himself to eat.

That night was the turning point of their relationship. Levi saw something in Mikasa other than her overprotectiveness, and she saw something in him other than his strict, clean-freak nature. They’d only gotten closer since then, until finally, Levi asked her out one year after they met.

To his relief, Mikasa agreed.

This Halloween season, somehow Mikasa had managed to get him to agree to go out with her and Eren— Armin was currently back in Shiganshina with his grandfather— for trick-or-treat. Levi wouldn’t admit it to her, but it was the way Mikasa looked up at him, the dim lights reflecting in her dark eyes, with a pleading look that had him reluctantly agreeing.

Oh yeah, Levi is  _ fucked,  _ as his friends would often love to remind him.

Now, three hours before they’re supposed to meet, Levi is busy grumbling over his costume. Mikasa had thought it would be funny if he were to dress like a scarecrow again, as a throwback to the first time they met. The idea’s a little corny in his opinion, but Mikasa had planned to dress up as Dorothy and Eren as the Cowardly Lion. Just the thought of the two dressed like that is enough to make him smile, but he’s dreading walking around all night with itchy straw and rough cloth chafing his skin. 

Levi glances at his phone when it begins to ring. Answering, he puts it on speaker phone “Hey Mikasa,” he says as he sets the costume on his bed, “what is it?”

“Hey Levi.” Her voice sounds quiet and tense over the phone, as if stressed.

Levi frowns. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

There’s silence over the phone for a few moments before Mikasa says, “I think Eren has the flu. He’s sick. I’m sorry, I don’t think I can go with you for trick-or-treating tonight.”

Keeping his voice light and joking, Levi says, “Oh, you mean I won’t be able to go out tonight in an itchy costume surrounded by annoying brats? What a shame.”

Mikasa chuckles, the low tone sending a thrill down his spine. “I’m sorry Levi,” she says after a while. “I was looking forward to trick-or-treating with you.”

“It’s okay, love,” he tells her gently. “We can always do it next year.”

“I love you, Levi.”

Levi smiles, a genuine little smile he rarely if ever shows. “Love you too, Mikasa. Call me if you need anything.”

After they hang up, Levi stares at the scarecrow costume on his bed before making up his mind.

* * *

Mikasa wipes the sweat from Eren skin before placing a warm towel soaked in diluted vinegar on his forehead. “Mika?” he murmurs, eyebrows knitting.

“I’m here, honey,” she says softly, pressing a kiss to his temple. “It’s alright.” She arranges the blankets over his tiny body and runs her fingers comfortingly through his hair. “Go to sleep now. I’ll be here and watch over you,” Mikasa says then begins to hum him a song.

Eren gives her a sleepy little smile, melting her heart a bit. “Wub you,” he mumbles and falls asleep within seconds.

Mikasa takes the thermometer from under his armpit and releases a sigh of relief. 37.6℃, it read— still a low-grade fever, but lower than it had been earlier. 

She feels her phone buzz and grabs it from her pocket. On the screen, a text from Levi reads:  _ ‘I’m outside. Let me in?’ _

Mikasa texts him a response before making sure Eren is comfortable and fast asleep. She tiptoes out of the room, leaving the door slightly open— Eren still had a fear of the dark. 

“Levi,” Mikasa says when she opens the door, surprised to see him donning the scarecrow costume he wore two years ago, sans the scary mask. “What are you doing here? And what the hell are you wearing?”

Levi shoots her a withering look. “It’s cold out here, brat,” he says. With a crooked smile, Mikasa allows him inside.

She blinks when she sees him set a burlap sack and a reusable grocery bag against the wall. “Please tell me you didn’t bring Hange’s dismembered limbs to my house.” 

“I would like to say that is, but it’s not. Hange’s still alive, unfortunately.”

Mikasa’s lips lift into a small smile. “Oh, don’t deny it, Levi. You love Hange, no matter how much you bitch and moan about their antics.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Don’t get too carried away,” he says before leaning up to kiss her cheek. “How’s Eren?” he asks after pulling away.

Mikasa reaches for her scarf. “He’s fine, his fever lowered. He’s sleeping right now,” she replies, relief clear in her voice. Her eyebrows furrow when she smells something, eyes zeroing in on the grocery bag “Is that your chicken soup?”

“Are you sure you’re not a dog?” Levi jokes and earns a playful punch from Mikasa. “Yeah, it is,” he admits. “I brought it for Eren, just in case.”

Mikasa beams, releasing an, “Awww,” before kissing Levi on the lips. “You’re so sweet,” she teases, pinching Levi’s cheeks. “I knew you adored Eren.”

“He’s a brat,” Levi automatically says, defensive, not at all willing to admit that the kid had wormed its way into his heart. 

“Anyways, why are you in your costume?” 

Mikasa watches, amazed, when two spots of pink appear on Levi’s cheeks before he turns away. “I… Erwin, Hange, and the others forced me to go to a costume party. I managed to escape, luckily.”

Mikasa suppresses a grin. “Oh really?” she challenges, arms crossing over her chest. “Because Hange told me a week ago that they’d be working for Halloween night.”

Levi’s eye twitches. “Did they now?”

Mikasa chuckles. “What’s the real reason, Levi?”

Levi glares at her before finally relenting, releasing a groan. “You suck,” he grumbles. “Fine.” He inhales before saying all in one breath, 

“IwenttrickortreatingbecauseIknowhowmuchyoulikeeatingcandysoIgotyousome. Please don't make this weird.” 

If Levi had been hoping that Mikasa wouldn’t be able to understand him, then he has another thing coming. Having raised Eren by herself for three years now and often babysitting Armin as well, Mikasa is an expert in deciphering babbles and quick speeches.

She presses several kisses to his cheeks, forehead, nose, and chin. “Thank you, Levi,” she says softly before kissing him full on the lips.

.

.

.

“Shit, brat, can you tell Eren to get sick again in time for next Hallow—  _ ow, you fucker!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I wasn't the best at updating, but thank you to everyone who read, liked, and commented on this short series! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it and interacting with y'all 🥰


End file.
